nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Supports (Part 6)
Supports of the sixth tavern (Gar Bar) mixed with secret/event supports. Amu Hinamori Support Type: Amplifier/Healer/Damage Dealer Recommended for use: Source: ''Shugo Kyara! Negative Heart, Lock On! *Locks the target's heart. Amu's offensive abilities against this target will deal bonus damage. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost: 0 **'''Duration: Unknown~Forever **'Cooldown: '''42 seconds Open Heart! *Fires a wave of energy in a line that will deal '300/400/500/600/700' damage and seduce all enemies it hit for '0.7/0.9/1.1/1.3/1.5' seconds, exploding after contacting with enemy hero. **'Hotkey: E **'Mana Cost: '''120 **'Cast Time: 1 second **'Cooldown:' 52 seconds **'Special:' Deals additional 200 damage to the targets affected by Negative Heart, Lock On! Remake Honey *Deals 500 damage in area around hero while healing allies for 500 health. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: 120 **'''Cast Time: 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds **'Special:' Deals additional 200 damage to the targets affected by Negative Heart, Lock On! My Heart, Unlock! *Increases all stats by 10 for 25 seconds. **'Hotkey:' S **'Mana Cost: '''20 **'Cooldown: 80 seconds Character Change - Spellbook *Transform hero into various characters to gain bonus stats. **'''Hotkey: D **'Note:' All abilities share same cooldown. 'Amulet Heart' *Increases hero strength by 10 for 25 seconds. **'Hotkey:' W **'Cooldown: '''60 seconds 'Amulet Spade' *Increases hero agility by 30 for 25 seconds. **'Hotkey:' E **'Cooldown: 60 seconds '''Amulet Clover *Increases hero intelligence by 30 for 25 seconds. **'Hotkey:' R **'Cooldown: '''60 seconds Heroic Spirit Emiya (Archer) ''Support Type: Sniper/Damage Dealer/Defender Recommended for use: Source: Fate/stay night Hound of the Red Plains - Hrunting *Archer fires projectile that deals 400/500/600/700/800 damage to the target and surrounding enemies within 450 area. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range:' 5000 **'Cast Time:' 1.5 seconds **'Projectile Speed: '''2100 **'Cooldown: 42 seconds The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens - Rho Aias *Creates a shield on hero that blocks ''400/500/600/700/800'' damage. Hero cannot move while under this effect. **'''Hotkey: E **'Mana Cost:' 60 **'Target:' None **'Cast Time: '''Instant **'Cooldown: 55 seconds **'''Note: Can be used during AMS , Final Field, stuns and pause effects (such as Multi Binder). Chant Unlimited Blade Works *Archer use an incantation to facilitate the invocation of the Reality Marble. Enables Infinite Creation of Swords - Unlimited Blade Works to use. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Duration:' ? seconds **'Cooldown: '??? 'Infinite Creation of Swords - Unlimited Blade Works' *An illusionary fire that doesn't emit any heat spreads out to form a boundary and wall for the bounded field. Enables Projection for duration of the spell. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Duration:' 15 seconds **'Cooldown: 'Unknown~200 seconds Clairvoyance *Reveals the area of the map that it is cast upon. Also reveals invisible units.(?) **'Hotkey:' S **'Mana Cost:' 30 **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown: '''100 seconds Projection - Spellbook *Allows archer to reproduce any noble phantasm he encountered during his life. **'Hotkey:' D **'Requirements: Unlimited Blade Works active. **'''Note: All spells share same cooldown. 'The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg' *Archer projects Gáe Bolg and attacks with it, dealing 400/500/600/700/800 damage. Has a 7% chance to deal x1.5 damage. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 115 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range:' Unknown~300 **'Cooldown: '''5 seconds 'Golden Sword of Assured Victory - Caliburn' *Sends a magical attack with caliburn, dealing '400/500/600/700/800' damage and slowing the target by 20%.(?) **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 115 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range:' Melee~150-200 **'Cooldown: 5 seconds '''Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge *Deals 400/500/600/700/800 damage in a straight line. **'Hotkey: R **'Mana Cost:' 115 **'Target:' Ground **'Cast Range: 'Unknown~600 **'Area of Effect: 'Unknown~200 **'Range: 'Unknown~600 **'Cooldown: '''5 seconds Sword Rain *Archer generates countless swords in the air and send them towards target area, dealing '400/500/600/700/800 'damage to all enemies within. **'Hotkey:' F **'Mana Cost: 125 **'''Target: Ground **'Cast Range:' Unknown~1000 **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Area of Effect:' Unknown~400 **'Cooldown:' ?? **'Note:' Can be used only once per Unlimited Blade Works. **'Requirements: 'Unlimited Blade Works active. Shana ''Support Type: '''Disabler/Punisher Recommended for use: Anti-shamal Urusai!., Urusai!., Urusai! Source: ''Shakugan no Shana Flame Haze *After 0.5 seconds Shana releases an explosive burst of flames around herself dealing '''200/300/400/500/600' damage, reduce affected enemy attack damage by 50% and add incineration effect to your hero's attacks. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 115 **'''Area of Effect: 700 **'Duration (damage reduction): '''10 seconds **'Duration (incineration):' 20 seconds **'Cooldown: 48 seconds **'''Special: Units killed under incineration effect will explode for 600 damage in a small area. Shinban *Reveals invisible enemy heroes within 9000 range and deals 200/400/600/800/1000 damage to them. In addition enemies in 350 area of your position are silenced and your hero receives -100% attack damage debuff for 15 seconds. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost: '''110 **'Cooldown: 62 seconds Fuzetsu *Expands magic seal over 2000 range from your hero's position that disables everyone's supports (excluding Shana) for the duration of '''12/14/16/18/20 seconds. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 85 **'Cooldown:' 57 seconds Upgrade - Wings of Crimson Stats Required: 5 Enables Wings of Crimson and Acceleration to use. 'Wings of Crimson' *Shana grows a pair of fiery wings on her back and picks you up in the air, moving in your hero's facing direction for 3 seconds and dealing 100/200/300/400/500 damage in 650 range upon landing. **'Hotkey: '''S **'Mana Cost: 100 **'''Cooldown: 43 seconds **'Special:' Can be speeded up with Acceleration ability. **'Note:' You can control where you go by clicking in that direction. 'Acceleration' ' ' *Increases flight speed of Wings of Crimson by +50 per second with every cast. **'Hotkey:' D **'Cooldown:' 0.1 seconds